Zero No Tsukaima Toki no owari made
by carlos olivera
Summary: Two years after Ancient Dragon's death, saito and louise know Kaoru, a young man without memory, which becomes the new zero's familiar. At the same time, princess henrietta is killed, and a long civil war begins in Tristain. My first story, let me know
1. Prologue

1

Dark clouds began to thicken on what was likely to be the last battlefield of least resistance.

A young man, crowned and covered in silver armor, looked down the ridge, the enemy army getting bigger, second to second. He had long black hair, falling back slightly, a hint of defiance and big blue eyes full of bitterness and zeal in the same time, like someone who is aware that this would probably be his last day of life.

The few thousands men who were with him were the desperate that had already lost everything but life. The greatest, the young man's companions of many battles had left by now, swept away by the plague that had ravaged their land, and that now, unless a miracle, could not be stopped.

A cold wind suddenly rose, almost a death knell.

The young man took from inside the armor a golden pendant, and opening it, observing the contents for a long time, and then sketch a slight smile. He was still watching when a deformed and unwatchable creature, completely covered in bandages encrusted with blood, came up to him; despite his hideous forms, he was dress as a soldier, with a cloak , and still had some orange hair on his head, but most of the head, especially on the right, was completely burned.

Nevertheless, even his eyes, which hardly seemed the bandages, exuded pride and determination, the look of someone that is ready to die, but reserves the right to do after killed as many enemies as possible.

«Men are ready, Your Majesty.» He said with a raspy, hoarse voice of a woman.

The young man quickly closed the pendant, buying back the same look as before.

«And the Aviation?»

«It's coming. Five ships.»

«I guess we will have to be satisfied. Prepare for battle.»

«Yes, your majesty.»

A soldier came to bring a dirty white unicorn, the young man got in and headed slowly toward his men, who were waiting behind the ridge. In their eyes there was bitterness and despair; some were crying, others were praying, others seemed about to use their swords to open the throat, to avoid unnecessary suffering in battle.

«Men,» said the young man «You served me faithfully in those two years! Whatever happens, I want you to know that it was an honor for me, having driven you into battle so many times!

I know that you are afraid, and you think it is useless to us here! But every second you earn, every enemy you kill, will be a chance to save more for those that, behind us, are preparing the last defense! And if this is really our last battle, well I say, let's take them with us!»

The soldiers, fervent and heartened by the words of the young man, raised their arms crying out loud, then they ran each in its place, forming ranks and getting ready to fight with renewed vigor.

At dawn, when the sun had already begun to appear on the horizon, the two armies were standing facing one another on both sides of the lower valley that would be the battlefield.

The difference in strength was more than evident; the enemies was over hundred thousand, armed with guns, rifles, sorcerers and sailboats, while the young man had their orders to just over thirty thousand, poorly equipped and tired.

The enemy soldiers, were frightful; it looked like an army of ghosts, so locked in their dark armor. Same for sorcerers, wrapped in long black robes with hoods pulled, and their faces covered by the lapels.

The young man nodded, and the first shots were fired; the enemy made no attempt to avoid them, remaining motionless and still as thousands of statues, even when the ships, which occurred at last, began to fly over them bombarding them.

Then, suddenly, the answer. After losing at least a thousand soldiers without reacting to the hostile army suddenly seemed to awaken, the guns thundered, sorcerers awoke and galleons began to engage the enemy fleet quickly and efficiently, preventing any attempt to support ground units.

At that point, the young man drew his sword, and at his command the men rushed down the hill, imitated by the enemy, resulting in a collision which resulted in a deafening noise of swords, shields and spears.

The enemies fought like many machines, without showing emotion or fatigue.

The battle was terrible and lasted several, long minutes.

Riding his unicorn, the young man fought like a lion, waving his sword in the air and stabbing anyone that got near him, and then, suddenly, an enemy was able to grab his mantle, pulling off his horse, but the young man getting up quickly and continued to fight with more fury than before.

He was wounded several times in various parts of the body, and soon found himself covered in mud and blood.

The blindfolded creature was fighting at his side, with uncontrollable fervor and fury, stabbed and seriously wounded many times, until, overwhelmed by ten enemies at once, he died, shouting imprecations and curses with his scratchy and scary voice.

The young man meanwhile had now exhausted all his strength, fell to his knees. He gasped, clenching his teeth in pain, and expected to be finished at any moment.

Instead, suddenly, the enemy stopped and step away from the young man now remained the sole of his army alive, to form around him a large square. After just they opened further, allowing the passage of another young man, this time a little more than a boy; he was very handsome, slightly tousled white hair, white skin and fine bearing, pink eyes, but they did freeze the blood, by cold they were.

The young man looked up, crossing the boy, who grinned maliciously.

«It's been a long time, your majesty.»

Seeing him, the young man ground his teeth, and striving with all his being he finally managed to get to his feet, raising his sword in defiance; the young man smiled even more evident, then he put up his sword, throwing the cloak behind.

The two men gazed silently for a long time, while the wind was getting stronger, then the young man stepped forward with all his screaming voice: the boy waited, and they fell a violent battle.

The boy was a talented swordsman, able to withstand the assaults of the young man without any particular difficulties and simply being on the defensive, but, perhaps, he hadn't considered his enemy's fury, that taking advantage from a good moment kicked him, making him lose his balance, then threw him to the ground, throwing himself immediately above and pointing his sword at his throat.

The soldiers stood still, without trying to do anything to save their commander. These, despite the death in front of his eyes, still smiling; but at least, the young man seemed to hesitate, panting with fatigue. His hands trembled, and the tremor reached the tip of the sword, suspended a few inches from the boy's white neck.

«What is it? Don't you have the courage to do it?»

«Do you know ...» growled the young man opening his eyes, «Do you know how many have died because of you?»

«Then what are you waiting for? Hit.»

But the young man continued to waver, despite having slightly lowered the tip of the sword, which now touched the skin of the boy.

«I ... I'll kill you ..»

«Then do it.» Said the boy, then twisted his handsome face into a terrifying expression, «Daddy».

Those words echoed like thunder in the ears of the young man, that was left paralyzed. The time for an instant, and soon after felt a sharp stabbing pain, he found himself with the sword of the young planted in the abdomen.

The young man's eyes widened, while streams of blood gushed from his mouth and the wound, and as the boy drew his sword suddenly everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

1

Saito woke with a start sitting up in bed, the hair sweaty, the shocked expression and breath cut off.

Suddenly, while he was asleep, he heard some sort of presentiment, that made him wince, but especially frightened him to death.

He wiped his forehead, then turned to look toward the window. The moons was still high in the sky. The weather was gorgeous, and was also a bit 'hot, in fact he was lying half-naked.

At his side, Louise, still immersed in a peaceful sleep. As laid eyes on her face, so sweet and relaxed, the young man calmed down a little, smiling slightly, then brush against his cheek, making her wince a time without waking her.

If he thought about it, it seemed incredible.

Two years.

Two years had elapsed since they were married.

Many things had changed in the meantime.

Louise had finished his studies at the school of magic, and he, after the title, the lands and the appointment as overlord, had obtained a seat in the House of the Knights, where he attended regularly.

Even the servants who provided the care of the house was greatly increased, but unlike the past, this time had been fixed due to the poles.

In addition to Siesta and Marteu, other attendants who once served at school now working at De Ornielle; a sign of thanks from the old Osmund for the many services offered by her two favorite boys academy.

The servants occupied the west wing, past the tower, while the central and eastern was reserved for the exclusive use of owners, and their potential guests.

Although the subjects were satisfied.

Thanks of Saito and Louise's patience, but mainly thanks to the investments of the Valliere family, Ornielle was gradually returning to life; the villages, that were deserted until two years before, were repopulated, the job prospects weren't lacking, but above all there was in ordinary people a great desire to serve two masters so benevolent and worthy of respect and esteem.

Occasionally, when he thought, everything still seemed so fantastic.

If that day of his life hadn't had that incredible place, that existence which he was now living he would only dreamed of.

Now, however, he was a noble, feudal lord of a large enough domain, married to a beautiful girl in a world of dragons and wizards.

Sometimes, however, he missed his old life, but when it was happening Louise intervened, opening a portal to his home world; Saito was glad of this opportunity, but he tried to use it as little as possible, because now his life was there, in that world.

He could still remember his parent's face, when he showed up for the first time at home 2 years after his disappearance, telling all waht had happened and presenting the girl who was with him as his wife.

Heartened and relieved by the sight of Louise, Saito felt that feeling that he had woken up flew away and went back to sleep.

The next morning, when Louise, still half asleep, went down in the living room, Saito was already awake, and was finishing breakfast.

«Why didn't you wake up?» she asked, rubbing her eyes

«You were sleeping so well, I did not want to wake up.»

She sat down, and shortly after Siesta was serving breakfast to her.

From after the marriage Siesta had put his mind at rest; there were still feelings for Saito in her heart, and to deny them would be stupid, but respect for those who now were her masters and her duties were another matter .

Occasionally Saito threw some look shining shapes on his favorite maid, but unlike in the past Louise did not matter that much. She knew that she was Saito's only lover, and this was more than enough. Sure, it was necessary that her husband be held within the limits tolerated by common sense, because otherwise, the whip was always here.

«Do you have commitments today?» Asked Louise

«None.» Saito said, raising his eyes from the book he was reading «I was thinking we could go visit my parents.»

«Your parents are really kind of weird, you know?»

«Like your sisters.»

Louise laughed, then lowered hes eyes a moment, almost afraid to cross Saito's.

«Something's wrong?»

«No, nothing.» She said, turning her eyes even more.

Saito stood up, walked over to her and lifted her chin, and both blushed.

«There's something you have to tell me?»

«No ... not at all.» She said, but she had never been good at lying.

The boy decided not to force her, because in some cases it was good to blow it up in the air; when Siesta left them alone, they kissed.

«I love you.» Saito said, «You know, right?»

«Me too, Saito. With all my heart.»

Siesta watched from the door ajar; on the one hand she was raised from seeing them so happy and in love, but the other could not prevent her from thinking that Saito could be her.

Perhaps was for this that she not managed.

Certainly suitors do not lacked. When she went to the village for shopping, young people would line up just to wish her good morning, but she always rejected everyone.

A couple of times she even thought to ask for the resignation, in order to get away from that kind of painful prison, but then she always said herself that see Saito everyday was better than not seeing him anymore.

Unfortunately, she felt to have reached the limit; or she make a decision soon, or that situation would make her mad.

A few hours later, Louise and Saito were ready to go.

During their travels in the other world Louise had updated their wardrobe, she felt too uncomfortable when she went into Saito's world and everyone looked her. At first she could not understand why, but then she realized that was fault of his clothes, so she ran for cover.

Even Saito was adequate; his usual cloak began to become small, but it was too fond of to throw, and with some rearrangement by a tailor he was able to have it readjusted.

«Are we ready?» asked Louise when Saito joins her in the courtyard

«Completely ready.» Said Saito showing the usual basket of gifts for his mother, «Go ahead.»

Louise then took up the baton and began to chant.

The gap appeared in front of two, opening on a side street not far from Saito' house, but suddenly, just when Louise stopped reciting the spell, the door suddenly closed.

«What's happened?» Asked Saito

«I ... don't know.» Said Louise, «It never happened.»

Louise tried again a second time, but this time she didn't manage to fully open the gate, which disappeared before reaching its usual size.

«What's going on?" said the girl «The spell does not work anymore.»

«Maybe it's just a bad day." Saito said, «It wouldn't be the first time.»

«Do you see me like a beginner?" She said crossly, «I've used this spell at least a thousand times.»

«So what?» Said mischievously Saito «After all, you was called Louise the Zero».

This latter claim cost the young man a kick between the legs, but while Saito was on the ground writhing in pain Louise noticed something that made her eyes cross.

«Saito! Your hand!»

The boy, recovering himself, looked at his hand: the runes which were generally impressed, were now gone.

«The Gandálfr's runes ... are disappeared?»

«But what's happening? My magic is not working, and now the magical runes that are gone again.»

And unfortunately, the bad news had not finished yet.

Suddenly, while the two young people were still wondering about what might be happening, a messenger reached the mansion arriving at the back, where the old butler was on duty, communicating news that threatened to cause the elderly a fatal heart attack.

These, in time, ran to report it to the hosts.

«Master,» said running up to him

«What happened?».

He had to catch his breath, before finding the strength to respond.

«... The Queen Henrietta.»

When they heard that name, Saito and Louise whitened; judging old men's expression and tone something very serious must have happened.

_Two Days Before_

After nearly two years of conclave, the cardinals assembled at Aquileia were finally able to agree to Vittorio Seravere's succession. The choice had fallen on the Conservative Antoine Necker, a nearly sixty years old Gallian cardinal.

The reason for a so long conclave had been the strong opposition between progressives, which wanted the same Julio as new vicar, and the Conservatives, which instead imputed to the old pope's policy the reasons for the misfortunes happened in Romalia.

As the first note of the appointment of the new pope, all the rulers and dignitaries of all the neighboring nations had come to pay homage and to declare their submission universal church's vicas, and among these there was, of course, Queen Henrietta.

The departure took place quietly, without much publicity, for security reasons.

With everything that had happened in recent years, the war with Albion and Gallia, and the dragons revolt, even the Tristein royal family didn't got along too well in terms of popular support, and even among the nobles there were those that blowing on the flame of discontent clearly showing their disrespect.

Maybe that trip was just the best solution for the Queen.

For a while, she would have been far away, perhaps giving her disrespectful subjects time to calm down a bit.

With her, as always, faithful Agnes.

After a couple of hours from starting, the Ostland had already exceeded the boundaries of Tristein, and it flew over the fertile plains of northern Gaul. The queen was on deck, looking out to watch the green stood out beneath his feet.

«My Queen.» Said Agnes approaching «I'm afraid it is not prudent to remain outside.»

«Do not worry, Agnes. What could possibly happen here?»

«I know it. But prudence is never enough, and these, I regret to say, are difficult times.»

«I am aware.» She said looking back to the hills «Honesty, I cannot blame those who accuse me of having done harm to Tristein.»

«My lady, do not say so. You have always served the nation as a true sovereign.»

«But the war with Albion, touched with the Gaul, and also the coming of the Ancient Dragon. All Tristein disasters that have struck in recent years, partly also due to my fault.»

«It would take away our kingdom, if you had not showed off your courage and your determination.»

Henrietta turned to his faithful guard, smiling.

«Thank you, Agnes. I am happy to have you by my side.»

«If I may give you some advice, my queen. Try to enjoy this moment of pause. Stay away from the building will do well to you, and will help you gather the energy. Undoubtedly, from now on will be very difficult months.»

«You're right." Said Henrietta heartened «After all, it's in times like this that I should take a cue from Louise, and be a little bit more sure of myself.»

«Say yes.» Said Agnes hint of a smile, «And do not worry. I will always be at your side, whatever happens.»

Unfortunately, the two young women could not know that the seeds of the conspiracy had got there, in the most inviolable place in Tristein after Royal Palace.

Among the baggage, provisions, and gifts for the pope, someone was secretly able unable to load also four large barrels; on the records of incoming was written wine, but actually contained something much worse.

The guard on the surveillance of the warehouse was being bored to the point of falling asleep, when a fellow came to bring him coffee.

«Hard to guard, eh?» Said the newcomer, a guy in his forties a little 'ugly, with a rather pronounced chin

«You can say that.»

«Wake up with this.»

«Thank you. You saved my life.»

Quite the contrary.

As the guard reached out to grab the cup, the other soldier lightning planted a knife in his throat, and the poor man died before even realize what had happened. Then the soldier pulled the keys to the dead guard and went into the hold carrying the corpse.

Inside it was almost dark, but light enough to be able to steer, allowing the soldier to reach the barrels that had been given prior to departure; he pulled the cork to one of them, and a strange black sand came from the hole; the soldier began to slide it across the room to produce a dark line from the front door to the barrels.

«That should be enough.» He said, then picked up the burning torch next to the jamb.

Five, maybe six minutes later, a shepherd that was tending his flock not far from home heard a tremendous explosion. He looked up, and saw a huge ship engulfed in flames; after having continued to surf for a few hundred meters, the ship was eventually gutted by a second, devastating explosion, only to fall into so many pieces on the slopes of nearby mountains.

_**Notes**_

_Hi to everyone!^_^_

_Sorry if I didn't put notes in the previous chapter, but this is my first story on this site and I was a bit confused._

_However, I ask you to forgive my broken English from now; I'm Italian, and for me to write in English is a bit' difficult._

_As for the story, will be 48 chapters long._

_I created also a fan opening, which can be found at_

_.com/watch?v=L9MMe-1Ckmc&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLBn9EKIwv4eZRKxEEFJuz9Q_

_Thanks to all._

_See you soon!^ _ ^_


End file.
